The girl and the werewolf
by Im-the-awesome-Prussia
Summary: This story Follows Kallie Vargas, a DWMA student, trying to save Her friends from her life-long enemy. Will she save them? Or will it be too late? T for violence! Edit: Now a cross-over! XD Can't figure out how to change it!
1. Chapter 1

**Haha I can't think of a name for this now, but maybe later... ONWARDS!**

**-Kallie P.O.V-**

It's been 3 months since I arrived at the DWMA, Silly me, forgetting to introduce myself. I'm Kallie Vargas, I'm a meister at the DWMA. My weapon is Ashtyn, He's super hyper, most of the time. I got up out of bed and stretched, I walked to my dresser, Threw on my favorite AC/DC shirt and a sweatshirt over that. I put on a pair of baggy jeans. I ran down the stairs in my socks and grabbed my black combat boots. I slipped them on and yawned. I checked the time, _'only 6:30?'_ I ask myself. I grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon, snuck up the stairs to Ashtyn's room and banged on the pan. "GET UP!" I yelled. He threw a pillow at my face but got up. I left the room so he could get dressed. As I walked to the kitchen I laughed to myself at how jumpy he is in the morning. Ashtyn came downd the stairs smiling, then his smile dropped. "Come on Kal, Take off the sweatshirt, It's 100 degrees out and your wearing a sweatshirt." I sighed, We had been through this about five times, "No," I stated flatly, picking up my black Jansport backpack and pulling my brown hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my MP3 player of a shelf and put in my headphones, hiding them in my sleeve. I turned it on and put on 'Missing' By Evanescene. I started to sing along quietly, while Ashtyn rolled his eyes.

-At the DWMA-

The song continued to play softly in my ear as Ashtyn and I walked to Stein's class. We walked in and I took my usual seat in the back of the room, while Ashtyn walked up to the front. Stein rolled in with his chair and fell over. "Today, class, We will be practicing hand-to-hand combat. I'll pick your partners." He said, turning the screw in his head. "Kallie, your partnered with kid. Now, I want you both to come up to the front of the class and demonstrate for us please." He looked... Amused? I walked to the front of the class. Luckily I had put my MP3 player in my backpack before class started. Kid took his stance as I stood straight.

Kid looked confused for a moment but soon shook it off. "Go!" Stein yelled. I slowly tuned into his thoughts. I had my eyes closed, yet, I dodged the punch. He flew over my head and I punched him in his stomache. He looked shocked and wiped the slow trickle of blood from his mouth. My eyes closed again. He attempted to hit me again, but I kept dodging.

We did this for over an hour until I hit him once in the face. He cried out and I looked at him. He started screaming about symmetry and how I had to hit the other side of his face. I shook my head. "Looks like Kallie won." Stein said, "Kallie, Would you like to explain your technique." I shook my head no and he got a dissapointed look on his face. "Well then, go back to your seat." Before I could do that Sid came into the room saying for Ashtyn and I to go to the Death room. We walked out the door. I didn't notice a certain Reaper watching as we exited the room.

-In the death room-

"LORD DEATH!?" Ashtyn called, while I looked at my feet. Lord Death greeted us cheerfully, "Hey Hey Hey! Kallie! Ashtyn!" Ashtyn slapped him a high-five, while I just stood looking at my feet. "Uh, Is something wrong?" I asked quietly. He nodded, I wonder what it is...

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**Ha! Bye! Hope you guys like! My stories suck so I seriously doubt you will, but A girl can dream, Right? Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. It may take a while though. Considering I still need to update 'My Hetalian Adventures'. **

**-Danke! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops! Forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own soul Eater! I wih I did! I also only own Kallie, Ashtyn and Twilight! Not really... My friend owns Twilight... Oh well! ONWARDS!**

**-previously-**

**"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly. "Yes... There is..."**

**-present time!-**

Death looked rather... sad. "Asura is back... and, I want you to protect my son. Asura has teamed up with the Immortal Werewolf, Free. Do you accept?" I tensed at the name Free. "Of course we do." I stated flatly. He nodded and somebody walked in. She was the Death Scythe Twilight. She looked happy, but sad. "And Twilight will be working with you and Ashtyn. She will be doing it in secret though." I nodded. "You may Head back to class."

**-In Class!-**

Ashtyn and I walked into the classroom. All the eyes were on us. "What did Death want you for?" Stein questioned. I looked at Ashtyn. He sighed, "We have a mission to protect kid." Stein looked a little surprised. He tilted his head and started twisting his screw. "What from?" He asked. "Asura." Ashtyn answered immediantly. "That's not possible. I killed him!" Yelled a blond girl with pig-tails. "Well it is." Ashtyn replied sadly, "He teamed up with free." I tensed, Stein seemed to notice. "Kallie?" I looked up. "I- um... I just-" I sighed. "I just so happpen to hate the guts of that wolf and wish I could rip his head off." I whispered. Only Stein and Ashtyn heard me. Someone spoke up. I think his name might have been Ox or something. "Why don't you ever wear short-sleeve shirts?" I sighed again, "You really wanna know?" I asked impaitently. He nodded. I pulled my sweatshirt off, revealing three long scars running from my shoulder to my wrist. There was a moment of silence...

**-End Of Chapter!-**

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I only own Ashtyn, Kallie and the plot. My friend only owns Twilight!**

**-Previously-**

**I pulled my sweatshirt off to reveal three long scars running from my shoulder to my wrist. There was a moment of silence...**

**-Now-**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ashtyn Asked, Tears leaking off his face."Nothing important." I say and walk out. I walk out the back and into the woods. "Aww... The little puppy dog finally decided to show her pathetic little face!" Said a voice. I spun around...

**-Kid P.O.V-**

I watched as Kallie stomped out of the classroom. Her partner, Ashtyn, I think... Sat back down. Class continued for the most part besides a few whispers here and ther, you know, the usual. Right before class ended, Kallie shuffled her feet back into the class room. She looked depressed... What happened?

**-Kallie P.O.V-**

_'Stupid, Ugly, Pathetic.'_ The words ran through my head over and over. She was right though... They all describe me. I gasped.

**-Vision Thingy..-**

**A knife slowly punctered mr wrist as I struggled against the ties that held me in place. "How sad. Died saving your little boyfriend." It was a women... she had Brown hair and Blue eyes. Her eyes looked like Snakes. Who was she? And why does she have me? Also, What boyfriend? No boys ever liked me that way...**

**-over-**

Stein called my name again for about the tenth time. "Kallie?" He questioned. I looked up, "Yes?" Everybody stared at me. "I asked you to finish this sentence, A sound soul dwells within a sound _ And a sound _. I stared for a moment. "Easy," I laughed "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." He nodded. "Now. Why did I have to call your name 11 times?" I shrugged. "I saw someone torturing me... I think." I said quietly so only he could hear me. "Oh" he said and continued with his lesson. Soon the lunch bell rang. I walked back to the woods, they said to come back... Should I? Yes. They said they would kill me if I didn't. I was shoved against a tree. My green eyes were unfocused for a minute, then I realized. Where are my glasses? I must've said that out loud because she laughed and shoved them back on my face. Why me?

**-Ashtyn P.O.V-**

Kallie didn't come to lunch. I asked around to see if anyone could find her. no sign of her...

**-END-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I ONLY OWN ASHTYN AND KALLIE. MY FRIEND OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**-Danke!**

**-Previously-**

**Kallie didn't come to lunch. I asked around to see if anyone had seen her. no sign if her...**

**-Present-**

I lifted my head to look into the the blue eyes of my captor. She laughed and slapped me. "You pathetic little girl. Don't think I don't know your little secret." It reminded me of the girl from my vision. No... Not the same. It was just my imagination, That lady doesn't exist. And I can't see the future anyway. I sighed and prepared for the pain that was sure to follow.

**-kid P.O.V-**

Ashtyn ran up to me. He looked tired. "Have you seen Kallie?" He panted. I shook my head no. He ran off to the next person. I decided to find Kallie with my Soul Perception. I spotted two Souls in the woods. I doubt that's her. I kept looking. Nothing.

**-Kallie P.O.V-**

I felt a fist slam into my face leaving a bright red mark. She then took out a make-up kit and covered up all of the damage she had done. She pushed me off back to the school. I stumbled out of the woods and back to the school yard. The bell rang and I watched as students ran inside. I followed slowly.

**-Stein P.O.V-**

I watched all the students walk into my class. Kallie was missing, but, her backpack is still up there. "Kid, please hand me Kallie's backpack." Kid nodded and tossed me the backpack. I unzipped it. I found a Green MP3 player in it. I turned it on to see what song was playing last. It was 'Missing' by Evanesence. I plugged it into my computer and started to play it. I heard the lines that made me worried for her safety, "Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me. Not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?" My eyes slightly widened, wondering if she was thinking this. The kids started talking and I looked up to see Kallie. I unplugged the player from my computer, plugged the headphones back in and tossed it to her. She caught it easily. "Don't let me catch you with it again." I said. She nodded grabbed her backpack and went back to her desk. I sighed and started dissecting the Alligator I found during lunch.

**-Kallie P.O.V-**

I pulled the sleeve of my sweatshirt up to see the bruise left by her fist. How did she know the one thing that I never told anyone? I can't beleive it... I have an Idea though.

**-timeskip to after class-**

The bell rang and I started to walk home. When I got there I took out my razor. Everything she said is true, so why not help other people hurt me? Of course, I won't tell anyone. Maybe they'll figure it out themselves...

**-END-**

**Bye! Sorry Kallie is al deppressed... but... If you don't like it, don't read!**

**-Danke!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I don not own soul eater! I only own Ashtyn and Kallie!**

**-Danke**

I stopped before I could actually hurt myself. _no_ I thought. I hopped into the shower and started singing,"I see a red door and I want it

painted black No colors anymore I want them to turn black I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head

until my darkness goes I see a line of cars and they're all painted black With flowers and my love both never to come back I see people

turn their heads and quickly look away Like a new born baby it just happens every day I look inside myself and see my heart is black I

see my red door and it has been painted black Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facing up when

your whole world is black No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue I could not foresee this thing happening to you If I look hard

enough into the setting sun My love will laugh with me before the morning comes I see a red door and I want it painted black No colors

anymore I want them to turn black I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness

goes Hmm, hmm, hmm,... I wanna see it painted, painted black Black as night, black as coal I wanna see the sun blotted out from the

sky I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black Yeah!" I then jumped out and felt more calm. I sighed as I threw on pajama's and went to bed. I soon fell asleep.

**Sorry for short chapter! I also Don't own Paint It Black! The rolling stones do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Soul Eater or anything, beside The plot, Kallie, And Ashtyn! **

**-Danke**

My eyes opened when I heard an alarm go off. _'Why won't the light just shut up?'_ I thought to myself. Then, remembering I had school today, Pulled on a green T-shirt and my favorite gray hoodie. I slipped on my faded jeans and walked off to the living room. I slipped my shoes on and slipped upstairs to Ashtyns room. "Ashtyn!" I yelled, "GET YOUR LAZY BUT OUT OF BED!" I jumped on him and bounced around on the bed. "I'm up, I'mup," He yawned.

I laughed and we walked off to school.

-This scene change was brought to you by, well... me!-

We both walked up the steps and I pulled my hood up. "Hey, Kallie?" I heard Ashtyn ask from beside me. I looked up expectantly. "Where were you during lunch?" He asked, looking at me with hurt eyes.

_**~Flashback!~**_

_**"Why? hmm... Why don't you tell anyone?" I looked up at her confused. "Tell them what?" I asked, which, in the end, resulted with a punch to the face. "Don't lie... I know... And you can't hide from it forever"**_

_**~End of flashback!~**_

I sighed, "Nowhere. At least, Nowhere important."

-Stranger point of veiw-

I watched the young reaper walk up the stairs, talking to some person or another. I laughed evily. Another month, and your mine...

-Kid point of veiw-

I looked up as Kallie and Ashtyn entered the classroom. Kallie seemed... A little upset. I'll talk to her during lunch.

-Kallie point of veiw-

-timeskip to lunch-

I sat under the tree drawing my picture. Footsteps aprouched me and I winced. "I'm s-sorry I didn't show up today... I forgot. Honest." I cried, wishing with all my heart I really had forgotten. "Calm down," I looked up and saw kid, who, for some reason, looked worried. "It's just me." I smiled slightly, until he ripped my book out of my hand. "Hey!" I yelled grabbing for it. But, I was too late.

-Kid's point of veiw-

_'Monday, November 21, 1806._

_ Today, The empire collapsed. I... wish I knew what to say... He was, and most likely is... my only friend. He left... and how do I deal with it? I cry. I refuse to come out of my room, no matter how much Mr. Rodrich begs. Maybe I should tell you what happened. Well, you see, a few days ago, Uncle Francis came to the door claiming he had killed him, and that he was sorry. Like I beleive that. I drew a picture of him..._

_He was so strict... But, he was kind as well... I miss him..._

_-your friend,_

_ Kallie Vargas'_

I looked at the date on the entry, "1806?" I asked. She nodded, her long hair falling over her eyes. "He was my first love," She smiled sadly, "My uncle killed him, But you don't want my sob story, do you?" She asked, giving a small laugh and shaking her head. "You can keep it and read it, if you like." I nodded and she walked off. I took me a couple minutes to realize the bell rang. I got up and walked to class.

-Scene change, da?-

As I walked into class, Stein looked up from the bird he was dissecting. I walked past him and took my seat, opening the journal again.

_'Friday, November 24, 1807_

_It's been a year now and I keep expecting him to come back. I've been told over and over though. He died. He's gone. He dissolved... Yeah, Yeah, Say what you want. I know he's still alive. Roma and Ita-chan came to visit me today. I was surprised to see them both wearing a dress. I hope Toni and Rodrich know that their boys?..'._ "Kid?" I heard a voice, but was too distarcted to pay it heed. _'I giggled at the sight of them. They always make me feel better... Maybe not Roma, but, Ita-chan does. They had to leave after a few minutes. I hugged them both (Even Roma, who pushed me off) I have a picture of them to._

_-your friend,_

_ Kallie Vargas._

_P.S. The one in blue is Ita-chan, and the one in brown is Roma.'_

"Kid?!" I looked up to see stein in my face. "Y-yes?" I asked, still embarrassed about reading during one of his lessons. "Give me the book." He demanded. I handed it over reluctently. "Let's see... Oh, Page 1

'Moday, November 21, 1806

Today, The empire collapsed. I... wish I knew what to say... He was, and most likely is... my only friend. He left... and how do I deal with it? I cry. I refuse to come out of my room, no matter how much Mr. Rodrich begs. Maybe I should tell you what happened. Well, you see, a few days ago, Uncle Francis came to the door claiming he had killed him, and that he was sorry. Like I beleive that. I drew a picture of him...' What a nice picture!" Stein said, showing it to the class then continued reading." Next, 'He was so strict... But, he was kind as well... I miss him...

-your friend,

Kallie Vargas', Kallie?" She ducked down under her desk...

-End-

YAY! THE END FOR NOW! I'm making it a cross-over... *Sigh* Bye...


End file.
